Este no es Barbie
by amantedelalectura45710
Summary: Aquí os dejo un one-shot sobre la escena de Julia y Barbie en la habitación del motel cuando tienen una fuerte discusión. ¿Qué pensó y cómo se sintió Julia en aquel momento? 3x04. SPOILERS.


_**Nota de autora: me encanta esta pareja, pero odio la situación por la que están pasando. Sin embargo, sé que es una pareja fuerte y lo he visto a lo largo de las otras temporadas. No sé qué pensaréis vosotros (me gustaría saberlo), pero yo he visto indicios de que la relación de esta gran pareja va a sobrevivir. Lo creo fervientemente (además, es que no pueden dejarlos así). Así que estoy deseando que se reencuentren y que Julia traiga al verdadero Barbie de vuelta; a ese que todos amamos y no el otro violento, frío, y calculador. Bueno, aquí os dejo un one-shot sobre las escena de Julia y Barbie en la habitación del motel cuando tienen una fuerte discusión. Es sobre lo que creo que piensa y cómo se siente Julia. 3x04. SPOILERS. Cuando vi este capítulo lo pasé tan mal por Julia (como si estuviera en su pellejo) que sentí la enorme necesidad de escribir esto. Me gustaría saber lo que pensáis vosotros.**_

 _ **Leed, disfrutad y comentad. Bye :)**_

 **Este no es Barbie**

Julia estaba sentada sobre la cama de matrimonio dibujando el logotipo de Aktaion cuando Barbie entró por la puerta. Le miró un momento con indiferencia para volver a sus quehaceres.

¿Cómo ha ido? Ni siquiera levantó la vista para mirarlo.

Hemos encontrado comida. Su voz estaba desprovista de emoción. Y a Julia no le pasó inadvertido. Era algo extraño en él; lo notaba diferente. Aunque no le sorprendía, pues le habían hecho creer que había vivido todo un año falso. Barbie dejó la mochila sobre la cómoda. Alimento de ganado, pero funcionará.

Esta vez sí levantó la cabeza. Estaba sorprendida de que hubieran encontrado algo.

—Eso es genial. —Rápidamente volvió la vista hacia abajo para terminar el dibujo.

Barbie dejó su pistola sobre la cómoda y miró a Julia a través del espejo.

—Christine tiene algunas ideas para hacerlo más agradable al paladar.

Julia frunció el ceño ante las palabras que él había utilizado. Barbie no hablaba de esa manera. Tal vez había pasado demasiado tiempo con otras personas. De cualquier forma, decidió ignorar ese sentimiento de inseguridad que le provocó y dijo, levantando la cabeza para mirarle:

—Tenemos que hablar de ella. Lanzó un pequeño suspiro de cansancio. Había sido un día largo. No es quien dice ser. Barbie la miró, de nuevo a través del espejo. Trabaja para Aktaion.

¿Qué? Parecía algo desinteresado.

La placa que encontré en las cuevas pertenece a Christine. Soltó el lápiz sobre el colchón y cogió uno de los dibujos del logotipo que había terminado. Lo ha admitido.

¿Ha dicho que trabaja para Aktaion? Ahora se había vuelto hacia ella, mirándola sin mirar; como si hablara con un vecino del pueblo. Aquello molestó enormemente a Julia, pero decidió centrarse en lo primordial.

No, ha dicho que es su carné de identificación de la universidad. Apartó los otros dibujos y, apoyando las manos en el colchón, se impulsó hacia delante, sacando las piernas de la cama y quedando sentada con los pies rozando el suelo; el dibujo y la placa en una mano. Barbie guardó una camisa y un pantalón en el segundo cajón y cogió su cantimplora llena de agua para volverse y mirar a Julia—. Pero el logo es de Aktaion.

Puede. Lo miró sin fijarse demasiado. O tal vez, el logo de la universidad sólo resulta familiar.

Barbie tomó un trago de su cantimplora mientras Julia soltaba con ímpetu el dibujo y la placa sobre la cama, a su lado. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Aún menos podía creer de quién lo estaba escuchando.

Encaja perfectamente le espetó, mirando a los ojos azules que la miraban desde el espejo. El brillo que siempre había apreciado en ellos había desaparecido.

Suspiró y se levantó, dando un paso hacia él.

Barbie, es Aktaion. Le parecía increíble su reacción. La empresa de tu padre. Sabes mejor que nadie lo sombríos que son.

La miró mientras se sentaba tranquilamente sobre la cómoda y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

Siempre han querido el huevo. Y, ¿ahora aparece Christine de la nada enfatizó la palabra nada. Ni por pura casualidad ella creería nunca aquello— tratando de apoderarse del pueblo? No sé cómo encaja todo, pero Christine está mintiendo le aseguró. Y Eva también.

No metas a Eva en esto le recriminó él. Julia sintió cómo la furia empezaba a recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Ahora sí quería participar. Y, para colmo, la estaba defendiendo.

—¡Eva está mintiendo! repitió con más fuerza, alzando ligeramente la voz. Y tú también Y ya no pudo parar; no, después de lo mal que había pasado la noche por su culpa. Anoche estabas con ella, ¿verdad?

No ocurrió nada.

Barbie se levantó para alejarse un poco de Julia, como si le hiciera sentir incómodo. La mujer dedujo que había algo que no le estaba contando y la exasperación la invadió. Aquel asunto estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

Está bien. Pero nada en su voz denotaba que algo estuviera bien. Se dio la vuelta para poder mirarlo y caminó hacia él, que estaba a los pies de la cama, de pie. Entonces, ¿qué hicisteis toda la noche?

Julia se detuvo a un par de pasos frente a él y notó cómo lo incomodaba hasta que él no pudo más.

Mira, esto es complicado, ¿vale? se excusó. Ahora fue él quien dio un paso hacia ella, haciendo gestos con las manos. Me sigues diciendo que lo comprendes, pero no...

¡Lo estoy intentando! le interrumpió ella con un chillido furioso. Pero tienes que ser honesto conmigo. Vi tu cara esta mañana. El rostro de Julia pasó de rabia a impotencia y tristeza. ¡Querías ir con ella!

Decir todo aquello la estaba matando por dentro.

—¡Necesitábamos encontrar comida! se defendió, también gritando ahora. La rodeó para acercarse a la cómoda y coger su mochila.

—¡Eso podría haberlo hecho otro!

Barbie le dio la espalda, de cara al baño y soltó la mochila en la butaca. Estaba evitando a Julia.

Ayer me prometiste que íbamos a superar esto. La agonía comenzaba a crecer en su pecho y la adrenalina corría ahora por sus venas. Sentía que comenzaba a asfixiarse. ¡He esperado despierta toda la noche para hablar contigo mientras estabas con ella!

Julia ya no podía más; había explotado y necesitaba desahogarse y enfrentarse a él.

Lo vio caminar hacia el baño, pero captó su atención porque se detuvo y se volvió para mirarla, dando varios pasos hacia ella. Julia retrocedió y se apartó un poco hacia la pared, creyendo que le bloqueaba el paso.

¡Lo mismo hoy!

Barbie sólo la miraba mientras se acercaba más a ella, haciéndola retroceder más hacia la pared.

¡¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer?! ¡¿Estar aquí sentada mientras estás fuera tirándotela?!

La mirada de Barbie se había endurecido por competo, sin brillo en sus ojos, como vacíos. Y al decir ella aquello, él perdió los estribos. La acorraló contra la pared, apoyando la mano derecha en la misma y golpeando rudamente con el puño en la pared; a centímetros de la cabeza de Julia, quien dejó escapar un grito ensordecedor de terror. Asustada, cerró los ojos con fuerza por un momento. ¿Quién era el hombre frente a ella? Barbie no era así. No era violento. Y nunca le haría daño. ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Aquella situación la superaba. Notaba que la agonía la asfixiaba cada vez más, hinchando su pecho. Estaba asustada y quería que volviera el antiguo Barbie. El Barbie que ella conocía y del que se había enamorado. Aquel hombre frente a ella era un desconocido. No era él. Y eso la estaba destrozando por dentro. ¿Dónde estaba su Barbie?

Abrió los ojos y lo miró. Él seguía ahí. No se había movido ni un milímetro. La falta de brillo, el vacío en sus ojos, le confirmó a Julia que él no era Barbie. No el Barbie que ella conocía.

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de la mujer, aún contra la pared. El corazón le latía deprisa a causa del miedo.

No sé lo que está pasando Su voz salió involuntariamente en un susurro, débil. Su rostro tenso reflejaba el temor que aquel hombre acababa de infundirle. Nadie antes se había comportado así con ella. Y menos aún, él, pero tienes que irte.

Dicho aquello, Barbie se alejó de Julia sin apartar la vista de ella, con expresión fría. Una mirada que se le antojó a la mujer siniestra y perturbadora. Y esperaba no tener que volver a ver semejante expresión en aquellos ojos azules que había amado.

El hombre sacó la mano del boquete que acababa de hacer en la pared y la observó durante unos segundos más, sin cambiar de expresión.

Julia, aún encogida de espaldas contra la pared, suspiró algo más tranquila, pero todavía temblorosa y sin perderlo de vista un segundo mientras él permaneciera en la habitación con ella. Barbie hizo amago de dirigirse a la puerta. Sin embargo, se detuvo un momento junto a la cómoda para coger su arma y guardársela. Miró a la mujer una última vez con un brillo extraño y de frialdad antes de marcharse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejándola sola en la habitación del motel que habían compartido desde que la cúpula hubo destruido la casa de Julia.

Una vez sola, se dejó ir. Sintió cómo las lágrimas se arremolinaban alrededor de sus ojos y un sollozo invadía su pecho, ahogándola. Aún era incapaz de moverse. Ya no sólo por el terror que había pasado segundos antes, sino por Barbie. Debía recuperarlo; traer de vuelta al verdadero Barbie, dondequiera que estuviese atrapado. Porque sabía que estaba en algún lugar y ella no iba a abandonarlo jamás.

 _ **Nota de autora: sí, lo sé, es tan triste y desolador el comportamiento de Barbie; cómo deja a Julia allí sola de aquella manera. Soy una persona bastante dura y nunca lloró con historias (libros o películas), pero la actitud, el comportamiento, las palabras de Barbie...; la desolación y la oscuridad de esta nueva temporada me han hecho derramar un par de lágrimas. Es como si me hubiera metido en el pellejo de Julia; la he sentido tan sola... Esta pareja me está haciendo pasarlo canutas. Pero no pierdo la esperanza. Tengo la certeza de que Barbie volverá con Julia. Y, de verdad, estoy deseando ver ese encuentro ;)**_


End file.
